Transparent
by Machiko-Chan
Summary: Kayashima is shocked when someone the group meets has an “unreadable” aura. This opens to curiosity, and maybe… something else? KayashimaFIND OUT YOURSELF! Perhaps an… opposed pairing, but I don’t give a rip! XD
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanazakari No Kimitachi E. I do own this story though!

Kayashima is shocked when someone the group meets has an "unreadable" aura. This opens to curiosity, and maybe… something else? Perhaps a… opposed pairing, but I don't give a rip! XD

Chapter 1------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the school trip to Hokkaido when he met her.

Or at least, got a chance to truly meet her.

She was Mizuki's friend, and seemingly, just like every other girl. Even Mizuki (yes, Kayashima knew INSTANTLY that Mizuki-chan was indeed Mizuki-**chan**).

At least to everyone but Kayashima Taiki.

You see, Kayashima isn't like the other guys. He's not bad-looking. On the contrary, he's had his share of girls that were interested in him, but the girls usually stopped talking to him after learning of his… abilities.

To see auras, and expose and expel spirits.

This made surrounding himself with "positive auras," or good people, that much easier. The problem was getting them to stay with him once they learned of his abilities.

So far, only Mizuki Ashiya, Izumi Sano, Shuichi Nakatsu, and the "bumbling idiots," Noe and Sekime, managed to tolerate, and even enjoy Kayashima's random, and sometimes creepy spirit/aura readings.

The problem was, when he met _her… he couldn't read her aura._

He could remember her shy, but straight greeting as she smiled brightly in the group's direction, and bowed gracefully at the hotel.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa Umeda Rio desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

It was from that moment that the hook of intrigue firmly implanted itself into Kayashima, and for the first time in a long time, he could not make judgments on a person. There was absolutely no readable aura emanating from her being. It was like she could make herself… _transparent…_

'Who… is this girl?'

Hook, line, and sinker.

oWaRi------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I need to be slapped for taking on another story…

And I know, it's short, but hey, it IS an intro only!

But the thing is, I'm at a different location from the hard drive on which the other stories are written, so it's going to be challenging to reup those stories, but I'm getting inspired again, so be on the lookout!

Please review! This story was simply a whim, and I'll likely not continue if no one likes it.

Machiko-Chan .


	2. Shock

Disclaimer: Me no ownee.

Yes, you may all slap me for taking so long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayashima was bewildered, to say the least. All beings, even some non-living objects have or retain some sort of aura…

So where the heck was this girl's aura? There was nothing – not a trace of aura, or even a wisp of spirit energy about her person. She most certainly was not dead or a demon. There was no foul trace… Most puzzling indeed…

"- ichi Nakatsu. Nice to meetcha. Are you sure you're related to Minami? I mean, he's a total jerk, and you seem really – YIPE!"

"…shut up Nakatsu, or dorm life could get very difficult."

It was now that Kayashima noticed that all eyes were on him.

'Oh.'

Apparently the group members were introducing themselves. Sigh… His turn.

"Hello… I'm Kayashima Taiki. Nice to meet you… Rio-san."

Upon his introduction, he finally studied her, and came upon the conclusion that Rio was small and lithe, and a few inches shorter than he. She had warm brown eyes that grew when she was worried or embarrassed, and blushed easily. He also noticed that her long, pin-straight chestnut hair smelled like a cross between almonds and warm sugar. How did he know this?

…because when he bowed upon his introduction, the wind blew rather fiercely and unbalanced Rio, barely giving Kayashima warning enough to steady her before her hair blew into his face.

Unknown to everyone else, his favorite dessert was almond cookies.

"Yeeeek! Kayashima-san, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?! So clumsy, clumsy, CLUMSY!"

…interesting. She was slapping herself… for something she could not control. Much like Mizuki. Clumsy and honest as far as he could tell. And THAT upset him. AS FAR AS HE COULD TELL. This still bothered him, and he would get to the bottom of this.

"It's quite alright Rio-san, it wasn't your fault. I apologize in advance for this, but… I was wondering if I could ask you what may be a rather… strange question."

Rio looked at him carefully, remnants of her blush still painted on her cheeks as she smoothed her hair and cocked her head curiously.

"Oh… Um… Strange? Okay… Of course. What is it Kayashima-san?"

He slowly inhaled and looked at her.

"Rio-san, why do you not possess an aura? Actually, I can't even find a trace of spirit energy around you at all. Would you happen to know why?"

To say that everyone was shocked would be an extreme understatement. First off, Kayashima couldn't read someone? That was unheard of. Second… did he seriously just ask her that straight to her FACE!?

Rio's eyes widened in shock, and silence spread throughout the group.

"Ah… Kayashima-san… You can see auras and spirits?"

"Yes. It's a… gift or a curse depending on what you make of it."

"…that… that…"

'…I must have scared her…'

"…that is simply amazing! What color is Minami's!? Oh, and Mizuki's?!"

"Well, Minami's is usually blue, and Mizuki's is… Wait, Rio-san… This doesn't scare you?"

"Why would it scare me? That's a unique ability that makes you special. Not many can do that. You're special Kayashima-san!" Rio said with a smile.

This girl… was strange. Intriguing, honest, clumsy… but strange. Not scared by his powers? The only other person to not have any fear whatsoever of his powers (well, immediately anyway) was Ashiya Mizuki.

"Thank you very much, Rio-san."

"Call me Rio, Kayashima. Well, I believe we need to go and check in with our chaperone. I hope to see you tomorrow! Good night!"

And with that, she promptly walked off… and stumbled on her own feet.

Maybe it was a small, brown-haired female thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah, sorry this took so long. Not gonna bother explaining here, I did so in my other new story, "Letting Her Hair Down."

Read and Review please!

Machiko-Chan


End file.
